A BajanCanadian Fan Fiction
by ILoveYT
Summary: Christina Stevens is a huge fan of BajanCanadian. What will happen when she meets her major youtube crush? Read to find out! -Jenna 3
1. Chapter 1- Time to move on

**Hi this is a firs fanfiction I made so hopefully y'all like it! If you want a second book after this one's finished, message me, and lastly, enjoy** :).

**(Christina's POV )**

*Thoughts*

_T-they can't look for me here... hopefully._

_*Back to life*_

_"Chris, are you ok!" my best friend shouted trough my phone._

_"Yeah, except you SHOUTING THROUGH MY FRICKING PHONE!"I shouted back._

_My sister just stared at me. I mouthed "sorry"_

_"Kay gottago!" I said._

_"kay love ya!" She said back_

_I hung up, I go to the airport. I hugged my sister " you can always come back" She whispered in my ear. _

_"i know" I whispered back. I waved bye and went to eat. "Just great. 2 hours left till my flight" I whispered to myself. My phone rang. "sh-" I was cut off by my boyfriend._

_"Hey babe" He said._

_"Don't call me that, I already said we are over"I said back angrily and hung up._

_I took my earplugs and plugged them in my phone, and searched for my fave youtuber The BajanCanadian. I was crying because of Drake ,my abusive boyfriend. But then, when i heard Mith's voice, I smiled. At the end of the video, I looked at my account and at subscribers. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted in my head. "Subscribers: TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, AshleyMarieeGaming, NoochM + 2'000 more!"I whispered. Then I went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "Crap, my make-up bag is already on the plane!"I thought to myself._

_"i will just have to go out with my bruises"_

_I went to my table and started to cry my eyes out. Then the waitress came up to me. "Here's a drink,"she said "are you Chris?"_

_"Yes, how do you know me?"I asked still crying._

_"I'm a subscriber," She said "I was just really worried about you"_

_"well, thank you" I said, giving her a smile._

_"Well, I'm sorry, I need to go back to work"and she walked away. Then, i heard very familiar voices that sat on the table next to me._

_"Well, look who it is, it's Mitch's cruuuuush" Someone whispered._

_"Shut up" one said. They knew me..._

_I realized i was still crying._

_"excuse me," one said. I knew it wasn't to me._

_Then the group started to whisper among themselves._

_Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, then I looked up. I was... Mich._

_"Hey, you ok?" He asked my with his caring voice. God his Canadian accent was really strong and, well, hot._

_I nodded. He knew I was lying, so he sat next to me. Then the rest of the group sat with us._

_"I-I'm sorry" I said_

_"Why are you sorry?" they said in unison._

_" W-well, I didn't introduce myself"_

_"well that's nothing to be sorry about" Mitch said._

_"I'm Christina Stevens, and you are?" I said_

_"Well, Christina, I'm Mitch, and they are Ian,Adam,Jerome,Ty and Mat" as Mitch said their names they waved at me._

_I was fiddling with my hair and look at them, while blushing._

_I forgot to tell YOU about me, well I'm Christina Stevens, a normal 19 year old, NOTT! I'm a youtuber that has a crush on another youtuber, TheBajanCanadian. I have blonde and black hair, which reaches under my breasts and I also have bangs. I have tongue and stomach piercings._

***MITCH'S POV***

_I walk into the restaurant, and see Christina from youtube. I stand there, frozen. "Well, look who it is, it's Mitch's cruuuuush" Ian said. The others started to laugh. I blushed hard "shut up" I said. Crap, she heard Ian, and she smiled, but then started to cry. Ian chose the table next to her._

_"excuse me"I said, she ignored._

_"Do you know her?" Ty asked._

_Everyone nodded except Ty._

_I went to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Wow she was freezing. She looked up, holy crap. Her face was still beautiful, even though she had bruises and cuts on it._

_"Hey, you ok?" oh my gawd I'm so dumb._

_She nodded. Yeah right, I sat next to her. Soon after, the rest came to the table._

_And we talked and talked..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Christina's POV*

"SHOOT!" I shouted.  
"What's up?" Mitch asked.  
"My plane to Montreal is boarding, need to go" I take my luggage."It was nice to meet you!"I shout as I walk.

I just got on and I hear a familiar voice. It was Mitch.  
"Hey, can I sit next to you?" He asked.  
I fangirled so much inside.  
"Yeah, sure Mich"I replied.  
Then we started to talk and I fell asleep.

***MITCH'S** POV

_She's so __beautiful. O_h my gawd stop thinking so much Mitch. We finally got off that stupid plane.  
"Hey, have you got your own place?"I ask her. She shook her head.  
"You can crash at ours if you want to..."  
"Yeah, that sounds fine, I guess"  
I hugged her and I felt my cheeks warming up. I really liked went to the car. I put on the radio and then Smile by Avril Lavigne was on, I heard Christina singing in the front passenger seat next to me.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**Oh, oh**  
**But you don't really give a shit**  
**You don't let it go let it go with it.**  
**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name?"**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think**  
**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**  
**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**  
**I woke up with a new tattoo**  
**Your name was on me and my name was on you**  
**I would do it all over again**

Then she saw us looking at her, and she blushed.  
"We're here"

**A/N Sorry for not updating but here is a filler chapter and I want to inform you that I'm also doing a new FF about BajanCanadian so look out for that!**

**-Jenna 3**


End file.
